Chrono Crusade: Falling For a Sinner
by Springflowerangel
Summary: A Girl falls down a hole following a white rabbit ends up in a demons home, finds out more about her mothers adventure with a demon boy she loved. But well she end up the same state as her mother? Chrono/OC (Don't like deal with it, go find a story you do like)
1. A New Start

Me: Howdy! Here's a new story *^* Sorry but I was reading this amazing Chrono Crusade fanfic on here, idea's hit me and this happened. Fore warn ya all, I've never seen a woman give up in real life just on movies and TV shows so I hope I did everything right? If not oh well, at least I did my best ^^ The cover image is my OC. I do not own anything! I just own my OC's like Shane and Rosetta! Enjoy~

...

 **Chrono Crusade: Falling For a Sinner**

Chapter 1: A New Start

...

"Come on! Push one more time Sister Rosette!"

You could hear pain of a woman moaning and groaning while laying on a bed legs apart pushing, a woman was couching her to push harder, seeing the baby almost out. The man beside the woman giving birth was holding her hand and wiping her forehead from the sweat.

"I'm pushing!" She yelled in clinch teeth, she wanted to get up and hit the woman upside the head than another shot of pain hit her making her fall back yelling.

"I know it's painful, but one more push than your baby well be out. This is the last time Sister Rosette...push!"

When the woman said that Rosette push as hard as she could, it was silent. It was panic that hit both parents especially Rosette being the mother.

"Why isn't my baby crying?" the woman holding the baby rush over to grab a blanket for the baby which was a powdered pink color, wrap the now baby girl in it "Damn it! Tell me if something's wrong with my baby!" she screamed out worried for why her baby was not crying.

"I-I don't know sister Rosette-"

Than just like that a loud crying of a baby, everyone sighed in relief. The woman holding the baby walk over to the mother handing her the baby.

"Congrats Sister Rosette, it's a baby girl. She's such a cutie pie." the woman swoon over the baby making Rosette laugh.

"Thank you sister Anna."

"Now you must rest after a while, hand the baby to Shane though. I must inform the others!"

 **Ten Years later**

"Momma, papa! Look! I found a pretty butterfly." a ten year old girl, with short pale blond hair holding a clear glass jar to a woman and a man who smiled lovely at their daughter.

"It's very beautiful sweetie, why don't you go set it free? It might of got suppurated from it's friend's."

"Okay!"

The little ten year old girl rush away still in her parents sight, she open the jar open.

"Go on little one! Go find your friend's."

The butterfly fluttered out of the jar to the sky, the irony other butterfly's showed up flying around the same butterfly than they all flew away together The girl giggled brought her arms out and pretended to fly as well, but it didn't end well making her trip and fall hurting her knees. Her face scrunch up in pain, she sobbed while her parents was on each side of their daughter comforting her.

 **Four Years Later**

"Here's your birthday present princess."

A man with fading brown hair wearing glasses, who was smiling while handing a small hand box to his now fourteen year old girl. The girl smile widen in glee, snatching the small box from her fathers hand unwrapping it and took the top off gasping at the item inside it.

"Let me see sweetie, I need to take a picture."

The girl hold up a compass smiling big while her mother took a picture, the girl tackled her father than her mother last thanking them.

"I knew you were staring at that compass today, so I talk your father into buying it for your birthday present."

"Yay! Thanks, mom and dad! Your the two greatest parents in the whole world!" the fourteen year old girl pulled her parents close in a group hug.

"Your welcome hun, so when your ever lost...always look at that compass and you'll always find us."

Her father told her while ruffling her shoulder length pale blond hair, she pouted but happy.

 **Seven Years Later**

"Mom, dad! N-no...please don't leave me!" the now seventeen year old girl was weeping on her parents coffins.

A older man younger then her mother and a woman with long white/silverish hair had to pull her away while she cried for them not to leave her, she cling onto the white hair woman who was crying along with her.

...

 **Three Months Later**

"Rosetta Satella Johnson Christopher! Get out of the bathroom this instinct!"

A woman with a nun outfit with white/silver hair had her hands on her hips frowning, at the bathroom door when the door creek open a head poke out smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry Aunt Azmaria, I just had a hard time with my hair again."

The woman name Azmaria sighed softly but smiled softly "Okay, bring me the brush I'll do your hair for you."

The girl woot, quickly storm out of the bathroom with hair brush in hand, sitting on the floor against the bed. Azmaria smiled walking over sat down on the beds edge behind the girl, brushing her hair gently getting some stray knots.

"...Can I ask you a question Auntie Azzy?"

With the use of her nickname, she chuckled while keep on brushing her hair.

"It depends if I can answer it sweetie. But go on, it doesn't hurt to ask though."

"Right, well...did mother ever had a friend before father?"

When her niece ask that one question her body froze making her hand freeze mid- brush from the question.

"H-how did you - Yes, they were very close they knew each other when Rosette was twelve." She spoke smiling remembering the good old times.

"So, what was his name?" Rosetta turn her head to look at her aunt with carious eyes.

"Hm, why the sudden interest Rose?" Azmaria ask her niece using her own nickname.

"Well, Uncle Joshua told me how they met him but never told me his name just he was a good demon."

Azmaria finishing braiding her waist length pale blond hair tying at the end with a light pink ribbon, smiling at the ribbon that was in the same spot on her dear friend but a different color.

"...His name was Chrono, and he used to be a sinner but he didn't want what other evil demons wanted to do. So when he met a woman long before Rosette, he was free but she end up dying to save him, after Aion the evil demon of the sinners took his horns away left him to die. Her name was Mary Magdalene, she was his light but when his light died down he was alone for the longest years until Twelve year old Rosette and her brother Joshua found him by falling into a hole."

"Wow...why wont mother ever told me about this Chrono guy when I was younger? Did something bad happened to him?"

Azmaria giggled softly then smile "Rosette is stubborn that way, she still hurts knowing it was her fault he got hit and not her. You see your mother had a contract with Chrono so that she can find her brother and save him, but each time she release the seal her life gets suck away. Chrono hated the thought of Rosette dying so when that day he died...he released her from the contract saving her life but not his..."

She explain with sad eye's but with a smile on her lips.

"...He must be some amazing demon for mother to love him, I wish I could of met him, it would be amazing huh, Auntie Azzy?"

She chuckled "Yeah, that would be nice. Now come on, time for your choir lessons."

"Right! Thanks Auntie Azzy." The girl rush out of the room fast with her braid flying behind her.

"Oh Rosette...I hope your watching Rose, I pray she'll stay healthy." She did a small prayer than walk out of the room in a graceful manner.

 **With Rosetta**

The girl sighed walking away from the Order of Magdalene, to see her mother and father.

' _Stupid, you made a fool out of yourself right in front of the guy you like!...Who am I kidding, he'll never like me._ ' She thought while stopping at the two graves of her mother and father was resting in peace now.

"Mother...father, I hope your watching over me. I really need the extra push here...I'm going crazy! I'm talking to thin air for petes sakes!" She sigh while rubbing her face until she heard a twig snap.

It was a pure white rabbit, it look at her nose twitching then it turn around and hop away.

"Huh? Hmm Should I head back or follow the cute rabbit?...Follow the rabbit of course! I'm carious where it was heading." She told herself while following it close by.

She followed it until it stop then hop down some hole? She quickly ran over to see a big enough hole but it was mostly covered by twigs and leaves that fallen in it. Rosetta went on her knees, putting her hands on both side of the hole lean forward squinting her eyes to see if she can see the rabbit or something else but it was too dark for her to see. And just like that her hands slip into the hole making her fall in the hole hitting the twigs on the way down to the ground, she groan when her body met the hard ground making the dust fly up in the air making her cough.

"Ow...W-what the!? Oh man! It's dark down here...how the heck do I get out?"

She quickly patted her pants pockets finding some matches. She had to be safe then sorry it was winter after all never know when your stuck somewhere. She felt around grabbing some long dry twigs from the ground, putting them together with some cloth she tore from her shirt so her belly on the side was showing some making her shiver from the extra cold hitting her expose skin. Than she strike one of her matches putting the tip of the twigs on fire hoping it'll last long enough to find a way out.

"I hope I find a way out of this place...it's starting to creep me out." She whispered softly while trembling from the cold air until she got to some odd room.

She walk closer to see a picture on a wall? Than right under that was a night stand but a kind of, it look badly beaten. Right on top of the night stand was some odd necklace thing that look like a watch? She gently pick it up in her hands letting the chain float at the bottom, it look very old but well kept clean.

"Who are you!?"

She gasp whirl around hugging the weird clock thing against her chest eyes wide in fear seeing a shadow that was taller then her, the eyes were glowing dark red and there was low growling warning coming from the unknown person

"I said who are you! Why are you here?!"

"I-I-I'm so sorry...I-I fell down a hole chasing a rabbit-" She tried to explain to the now male voice.

"I do not care...just leave-," it was silent when the growling grew louder "Put that down! You have no right to touch what's mine!"

She look down at the odd clock watch thing in her hands sweat dropping.

"I-I'm so sorry," she quickly put it back on the stand gently, then she bend down to pick her handmade torch seeing the now male.

He was tall, she could tell by now he was no human. His hair was beautiful color though, it was purple shade she like.

"Now leave human! Your not welcome here."

He turn his back to the girl walking away, she realize she didn't know the exit was so she reach her hand out not caring for her life grab his arm making him stop like a statue. he pulled his arm away from her hand.

"I want to leave...but I do not know the exit sir. I'm sorry I fell into your...little home, but I need to head home before Auntie Azzy freaks out if I'm not home."

"...Azzy?" He mumbled softly but the girl heard it clearly.

"Yep, it's a nickname I gave her. Her full name is Azmaria Hendric, do you know my auntie Azzy, sir?" she tilt her head.

The unnamed demon sighed grab her arm not roughly, gently.

"It's this way..."

A smile broke out from the girls lips following the demon until there was fresh air hitting their faces.

"Oh no! It's getting late!" she said freaked out not noticing the demon was smiling a little but it went away.

"I showed you the way out, now leave me be." He whirl around and walk back in his home.

"Wait! I'm really sorry, so I'm going to come back tomorrow to give you my aunties famous cake to show how sorry I am," the demon stop back still facing her "Oh and my name is Rosetta! Bye mister!" She waved running back to the Order not seeing the demon turn around with a surprise look and sadness in his eyes.

"She almost has the same name as my Rosette..."

After he said that he walk back into his home for the night hoping that girl doesn't come back tomorrow.

...

Me: It seems she finally met him, well she figure out who he is? Just keep reading if you want to read more~ If you have some idea's what I should happen in this story review me the idea(s) if I use them I'll credit you. Ciao!


	2. Star of Bethlehem

Me: Howdy! Happy New Years! my first chapter of this year~ I do not own anything! I just own my OC Rosetta! Oh and if you do a review on any of my stories i wont be able to read it...some reason it shows I have reviews but I can not see them! I need to read reviews so I can improve, it's so frustrating. Any ways...enjoy~

...

 **Chrono Crusade: Falling For a Sinner**

Chapter 2: Star of Bethlehem

...

"Aaah! Stop spitting at me you stupid water!"

Rosetta was cooking standing at the kitchen stove, trying to cook some handmade french fries but all it keeps doing is spitting hot sizzling water at her hands. She had to wrap her hands and one bandage on her cheek, said girl groan frowning.

"How the heck can I cook lunch?! Eek!" it spit out at her making her lean back too far making her fall on her butt "Darn it! Ugh! How can Auntie Azzy cook with out getting spit at?"

A chuckle was heard behind her, she turn her head to see her uncle standing at the doorway smiling down at her. He had blond hair, very handsome, allot of ladies wanted to go on a date or flirt with him.

"Maybe she's careful when she puts those sliced potato's," He spoke helping me off the floor "I'll help you, you just hold the bowl while I put them in."

She sighed nodding, she pick up the bowl with the sliced potato's holding it while her uncle put them in.

"Thank you uncle Joshua, every time I try to cook the food hates me I just know it." she explained to her uncle with a pout at the end.

"Hehe, it's okay Rose. At least you try and that's what counts. Azmaria wants to talk to you about the Choir tonight."

"Oh, okay. I'll set the bowl right here uncle, see ya tonight!" She called out to him running out of the kitchen with a laughing uncle.

...

 **Rosetta's POV**

I found my aunt talking to one of the sister's she knew when she was younger.

"Auntie Azzy," I stop smiling "Uncle Joshua told me you need to speak to me about the Choir?"

"Hello Rose, thank you Sister Anna," Sister Anna walk away "Now, Sister Claire told me she wanted you to do a solo part. She also told me you can pick the song."

My mouth open slightly shock but I shook my head smiling wide "Really?! Yes! I know the perfect song."

"Hehe, I'm glad your excited Rose. You must be here after dinner to get ready."

I nodded thanking her, then rush to my room grabbing aunt Azzy's cake then ran outside to where that demon guy was. I wonder if he could come to the Choir and listen to me sing my solo part? Well like aunt Azzy says 'It doesn't hurt to ask.' I brought a flashlight this time turning it on before walking in the cave under ground. I saw a light up ahead, to see that same demon standing holding that odd necklace clock thing.

"Um...hi?"

I think I startled him, he almost drop it but he held it closer glaring at me oddly it soften slightly.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."

All I did was roll my eyes smiling then turn off the flashlight, reach the plate of the cake.

"I promised you my aunt's famous cake." I said brightly.

I watch him look from me to the cake in my hands, he put the odd item down on the night stand grabbing the cake from my hands.

"...Thank you, I haven't eaten cake in a very long time."

"Well, then you well enjoy this cake. Auntie Azzy's cake is to die for." I stood there while he took a bite from the cake with his hand.

"Wow...I miss Azmaria's cooking."

"So, you do know my auntie! What's your name by the way? You never told me your name yet." I pointed out to him.

"...She was one of my closest friend's back than, and my name isn't important."

I huff put my hands on my hips glaring at him "How can I call out to you when I do not know your name?! I can't keep calling you demon guy! It get's annoying you know. Hey are you even listening?!" I realize he wasn't paying attention at all.

"...What happened." I fallowed his index finger to see he was pointing to my bandage cheek and hand's.

"Oh! Hehe," I rub behind my head smiling nervously "It was my turn to cook lunch at the Order, but when I cook I end up burning myself or cutting myself by accidentally." I confessed to him to a strange demon, but something tells me I could trust him...but it's still embarrassing.

"I see, is that all? Just bringing the cake over?"

That's when I remember the Choir! "Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding, I'm in the Choir and there doing a thing tonight at seven thirty and Sister Claire picked me to have a solo this time," I said excitedly before continuing "If you have nothing better to do, can you come and hear my sing my solo?" I put my hands behind my back secretly crossing my fingers, hoping and praying he'll say yes.

"...No, I'm sorry but I can't enter holy grounds like the Order of Magdalene. I'm a demon Rosetta..."

A frown hit my face, I look down clearly upset.

"I-I forgot about that...," How could I forget that?! That's when I remembered something "I know! I can talk to Auntie Azzy! She's the main Sister of the Order of Magdalene now! If you say she's your friend, then she'll allow you to come!" I did a victory dance in my head smiling on the outside.

"...I don't think that's such a good idea, Azmaria thinks I'm dead."

Tilting my head to the side frowning, and confuse "Why would auntie Azzy think-" That's when I remember auntie telling me her friend name Chrono died saving my moms life.

"What's wrong." I look at the good demon guy realizing he look just like the same demon auntie told me about.

"Chrono...," I mumbled softly but him being a demon caught it surprising him "Auntie Azzy told me about you and how mother were close."

He look at my confuse "Your mother? Who's your mom."

"...Rosette Christopher," I said slowly seeing his face turn from confusion, then to surprise, to sadness "Is that why you know auntie Azzy?"

"...Yes, please leave me Rosetta. I wish to be alone."

He turn around his back facing me, I felt bad but I listened to him stopping back facing him "I hope you can make it Chrono, I think being here alone isn't good for your health even for a demon, just try to come 'kay?" I turn my head smiling "Aunt Azzy and uncle Joshua would love to see you again...you don't have to be alone, not anymore."

With my little speech I walk back to the Order seeing it was almost time to get ready.

...

 **No One's POV**

"Don't look so nervous sweetie, you'll do fine." Azmaria reassured Rosetta.

"Thanks auntie Azzy, I just hope he'll come..." she mumbled the last part to her self with worry in her eyes.

"What was that hun?"

"N-nothing! Go sit with uncle Joshua I'll be fine." She push her aunt out from the curtains to the seats where all the sister's and the town people was there waiting for the Choir to start.

Listen to the Choir before her singing their song, she peek out from behind the backstage hoping to spot the one person she prayed would show up but sadly no such luck. She look down at her flats sadly.

' _I should just not sing...Beth would be a better singer, her voice is beautiful._ ' She thought sadly.

"Thank you all! The young girl who well be singing solo this year is our one and only Rosetta Christopher!"

Said girl jump hearing her name especially her mother's last name, the sisters here all use her mother's last name with her. She shyly walk on stage next to Sister Claire who gave her a side hug. She walk off stage leaving her alone, she stared at all the people gulping.

"Hello...I-I'll be singing 'Star of Bethlehem'" She close her eyes gently brought her clasp hands together to her heart.

 _Star of Bethlehem, star on high  
Miracle love of midnight sign_

Let your luminous light from heaven enter hearts  
Star of happiness, star of wonder  
You see everything from afar

Fill of love, the age of man  
Oh light, oh holy light  
Oh light Divine

She open her eyes hearing chairs scrape against the floor then clapping, her face turn red seeing everyone was standing up clapping for her. When she saw something red at the door that was open to see him, she was shocked but it turned into a happy smile he even smiling arms cross nodding at her then walking out.

 **Rosetta's POV**

I quickly rush off the stage ignoring my aunt and uncle calling my name, to outside to see him about to take off in the air but I wrap my arms around his chest stopping him.

"Where you going?! You should stay."

He sighed pulled my arms off him turn around to look down at me, damn his height.

"I only came to listen to you sing, I'm heading back. Just head back inside it's cold out here." seeing me shiver from the cold air.

"I-I'm not cold! I'll just tough it out!" I said being stubborn pouting at the same time.

"Heh, you act so much like her..." He look behind me so I whirl around to see a wide eyed auntie Azzy and uncle Joshua.

"C-Chrono?" She slowly walk over with uncle, she slowly put her hands on both his cheeks.

"...Hello Azmaria, it's been long time since we last seen each other." he said smiling slightly.

"It is you!" auntie Azzy jumped into his arms with happy tears rolling down her face.

"It's so good to see you old friend." uncle said to him put his hand on Chrono's shoulder smiling.

"It's good to see your faces again." Chrono and auntie let go of each other smiling happily at him.

"Why don't you stay? You know your always welcome here, after all; I told all the Sister's here a demon name Chrono is our friend." Aunt Azmaria told him with a kind smile surprising Chrono.

"W-what?"

"It's true Chrono, we thought you died that day but I had a feeling you weren't so I inform Azmaria of my gut feeling and she informed all the sister's here." uncle spoke.

"See Chrono," Chrono, aunt Azmaria and Uncle look at me "I told you you would be welcome here, now would you listen to me now?" I said while lean forward hands on my hips scolding him with my index finger wagging it at him.

Aunt Azmaria and uncle laugh saying I acted like my mother scolding Chrono as always.

"Heh, maybe it won't be that bad to come home. Only if you would allow me back."

"Oh Chrono. You know this is your home, it well always be your home." aunt Azzy told him.

"...Okay," I spoke surprising them again by clapping my hands together grinning ear to ear "Let's head back in! I want to listen to more singing."

Everyone nodded their heads then we all walk back inside, not before Chrono shrunk! He was my height now wearing mostly red and at the end of his long hair...was a yellow bow. I always wonder why auntie Azzy always puts a bow at the end of my braids, cause it reminded her of Chrono; her best friend.

...

Me: Yay! Chrono finally meets his old friend's Azmaria and Joshua, what well happen now? Well love bloom? Or well a old enemy come back for revenge? Just keep reading if your interested. Ciao~


End file.
